Reversed Universe
by kunik.kunica
Summary: Possible continue of 1000 Years of Bloodly war's arc


Reversed Universe Chapter 1 - Fallen Star

The sky over Sheten Bereyh, which has sent Seiretei in the world of shadows, was gray like always and did not allow the sun's rays to pierce the heavens. Stood around the building destroyed in the aftermath of the battle that took place in the dimension. Emanating from each of the combat air creatures became incredibly heavy and it was hard to breathe as non-combat creatures and soldiers. Suddenly the air was even harder - in the measurement appeared about twenty-six new sources reatsu that already rolls over from what was raised very strong wind that could turn into a real storm and carry away everything. Suddenly, from the sky calm voice sounded:

Is a Seiretei?

Several people in cloaks stood above the ground, looking down. An icy wind pierced through them, but they apparently did not care. They are unlikely to do something to worry - too quiet were their faces. Suddenly, one of them answered the question of his friend:

-No.

-What Then? Should not there was Seiretei - or rather, Soul Society?

-It Recently, but it was postponed.

-Where are?

-As World Shadows.

-So far...

-I am agree... However, the last time I was here 50 years ago ...

-Really? I thought you were here often disappears ...

-It seems so only at first glance, miss. In fact, I completely disappears in other places ...

-You are Interesting person ...

-If you want, I will give you a tour. I remember this place ...

-But because it is not ... Seyretey! You yourself said it is only recently!

-I And Sheten Bereyh been, miss. So trust me.

Suddenly broke in the third creature of this campaign:

-I beg your focus is not on an empty chatter, and that why we came here.

-Sorry - Answered both.

-Offers Start that we were going to do. Are you ready?

-Yes !, - all answered together.

-Then begin. True ...

-Really That ?, - someone asked of them.

-... Share!

The so accurately !, - all shouted.

Suddenly began radiation monstrous reyatsu who felt everyone who was in this dimension. Splash reatsu was so huge that raised an incredibly strong wind, synthesized discharges, and for all those who felt it, the alarm started.

-What it ?, - asked Buzz Bee.

-Not know ... - answered by passing Askin Lak Ne Nevar. -But we obviously will be a problem ...

They're here ... - anxious Hashvalt said.

-It is not a joke - alarmingly said Byakuya. -Hand! Be careful!

-Yes, Nii-sama !, - dutifully replied the girl.

-Is Someone else was? ... - As always calm voice said Keraku. -Nanao-chaan~! ~ Do-ka new barrier just in case, and then suddenly it turns out that it is - Vandenreich? ... In any case it is necessary to warn all ...

-A EARLY could not ask for?! - Shouted Lieutenant eighth detachment commander dolbanuv strongly on the head.

Well I'm sorry ... - began to make excuses Kioraku.

-YES YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN FREAKING CARE Once upon a time all memory defiled !, - continued to scold the poor commander Nanao.

Okay ... - answered Shinsui.

-I see That all thrilled Empress ..., - said one of the marvelous campaign.

-Nothing, - she said. -Vskore They realize that nothing bad will happen.

-Who is it?

-All who is right in this situation. You do not forget who we are?

-No, Lady-Empress. We - True Stern Ritter!

-Excellent. Then - let us begin!

-Yes, Empress ...

After that, both being descended. Now the sky was clear and no one else was there to be seen.

Reversed Universe Chapter 2 - Lighting from heaven

-What kind of garbage ?!

Of course, this loud cry belonged Stern Ritter T Kendisse Kentip. In Vandenreyhe she was the most violent, and even insolent Buzz Bee sometimes had to calm her. She especially hated enemies Quincy - shinigami, which sought immediately and as quickly as possible to destroy a lightning bolt. She was off her head, and it was seen by the thunder of her. Suddenly near Kendissa sounded very arrogant voice :

-Kendi, It can help to Mother for shinigami? ... Or is it empty with arrankars? ...

The voice belonged to Stern Ritter Z, Gisele Zhevel. He constantly provoked both enemies and allies, for which he did not like very much. But he did not care. For him, the important thing is that he is able to benefit from the Emperor Quincy. The purpose of Giselle - management of fallen soldiers, which he found, as well as live on whom got his blood. Deciding to show off in front of his girlfriend, Giselle continued:

-You Scary Candy? ...

But soon the guy got in the head of an angry girlfriend:

-NOOOOOOOOOOO !, - She screamed.

-But it shows in your face.

-It seems to you!

-Not afraid to be honest, Candy.

Ta I'm not afraid! I Lightning, Stern Ritter T!

-I Zombie, or Z ...

Yeah I do not care!

-On that?

-On your print!

-Me too.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

-WOW! Candy already growls ...

-It's not me ...

-Who Here we then go crazy?

-I do not I'll go!

-Why To shout?

Because you got me!

-A Roar?

-Girl Is not able to! And the guys too!

-Who Then did it?

-Sorry For intervention, dear Quincy ...

With horror on her face and in their hearts, and Giselle Kendissa turned back. There was a young man of medium height with silver hair, dressed in light of the same color clothes. Behind him was a sword, and his face shone with a friendly smile. After seeing the two Stern Ritter, a young man went on:

Well ... Who's ready to attack me? With pleasure will fight with you.

-finiteness I !, - Kendissa screamed and lashed out at the stranger.

-KENDI, AVAST !, - called Giselle.

-Why ?, - Asked the girl at the zipper of his partner.

-We're do not know who he is ... - indignantly replied Giselle. -Themes More than me is not very convenient to use your body in the event of your death ... And so their number is so huge, so here also you'll die, and they did all mixed up ...

You're foolish ?! ME WHAT YOU underestimate ?! I think that I played HIM ?!

-Not know, but I just made up the hypothetical ...

-You will use Her body in the event that if I kill her? ..., - Said the young man.

-Verno Noticed - proudly said Giselle. -Custom Blood I can ...

But before he could finish, when Giselle attacked the stranger:

-Quincy Foldenshtig! Prima!

With grown wings behind the back of reatsu, Kendissa bumped into a young man and soon a powerful lightning bolt is closed both.

Reversed Universe Chapter 3 - What is Heaven for?

Kendissa pounced on the stranger who attacked him with electric knives. Both swept lightning surge, and then both sucked smoke. Could not see any of those that took part in this battle.

-I wonder ... - sigh Giselle. -Kendi Right? ...

-AHAHAHAHA !, - Shouted Kendissa. Well do you think? You're still my Galvano volts seen!

-And It all ?, - disappointed asked the stranger.

Kendissa was stunned - her opponent was not a scratch. It is still standing on the same spot, without departing even a millimeter. His face shone with a light-hearted smile and his posture signified his mind.

-Why I could not get through DEFENCE?! - Kendissa screamed. -I Beat with all the dope!

-Maybe Because you used too weak weapon, Candy? ... - Teased her friend Giselle.

-Maybe Due to the fact that I have this shot parried ?, - replied the stranger.

But why then you are even a millimeter not move?! - Asked Kendissa.

-Not know ... - playfully said the visitor. -Can I have this strong? ...

Suddenly a guy hit a powerful jolt of electricity. Clearly deadly force.

-A How do you ?!

Kendissa was clearly convinced that her Galvanic current was strong enough that would even hurt a stranger, and gleefully looked in the direction where he stood her opponent, she was struck by its lightning. But soon the lightning was involved in the middle and out of the smoke again appeared unharmed and with the same light-hearted and slightly childlike smile, which greatly enraged Kendissu that already winepress tooth on tooth:

-COULD YOU SURVIVE -How ?!

-Easily, Lady ...

-How ?!

-Yes the fact that I - too lightning. Or rather - heaven.

-What do you mean?

-Oh currently.

-Yes Who are you all ?!

-Who am I?

-You're angry I want ?!

-Do not. I just - it's air.

-What kind of nonsense ?!

-Your Ability not just not done me any harm. I just turned all of your attacks into pure energy of Air and nothing more. For me, the lightning - very good food. But ... What I'm saying ... * laughs * That's my baby!

-Who are you ?!

-Shtern Ritter S, "The Sky", Il de Wind.

-SHTERN RITTER ?! YOU - Quincy ?!

Do not. It's just that you have stolen our name and assign it to yourself.

-What ?!

-You at least understand the meaning of the name "Star Knight"?

-YES I spit in the name! I ...

-And What?

Is its majesty and he trusts me - the most important thing that can be! If he called the case, then ...

You're about South Baja?

-A Exact - about the Emperor of all the Quincy!

-Ok ... But ...

-What BUT ?!

-... your Emperor soon ended his reign.

-So you because bespectacled ?!

-What Exactly?

-Are you joking ?! I'm talking about the successor to His Majesty!

-Do not. I wanted to say that your Vandenreyhu will end soon. And everything will change soon. It will not be like before.

-K which you lead?

-K that soon the world will never know ... This is the will of True Stern Ritter.

-True ... Stern Ritter?

-Yes. Those who created the universe ...

-But ... It's the same as the legend!

-Yeah, you're right ... But we are the very creators.

-What About names ?!

-Just a modern motif.

-Pffffffff ... Secondat Foltenshtig!

Soon the body was covered with Kendissa lightning, and his eyes became white and monstrous. Now, after the activation of the second stage Foltenshtig, she lost her usual appearance, and now in its place stood something like electric Vasto Lord clutching in his hand an electric blade. Slightly breath, shternrittersha jumped with incredibly high speed on the stranger with his arms:

-A Now you really end!

You're so sure?

Soon the stranger swept incredibly strong vortex, completely covering his body. What happened then, very shocked Kendissa. On-site silver-haired boys standing ... dragon. Raptor consisted entirely of streams of lightning, thunder, the sky and thunder, the huge size did not differ, and its wings all the time generated deadly air flow. It was a feeling that now everything will be taken down to hell. Woman shocked looking at the dragon said:

-Is a - my true form. I - Dragon Air,Ylat.

-Not be ... The one ... the legendary dragon ...

-Yes ... Are you sure you want to continue the battle, Kendissa Kentip?

-YES! If I overcome the legendary dragon, His Majesty will do me a great gift!

With these words Kendissa attacked yet relaxing Ylat. Dragon, keeping calm, stopped her, gently grabbed his front paw her hand. She looked at Ylat began to emit negative energy and cried

-bam I can not beat you, then I will destroy itself! And here will destroy everything in a radius of 100 kilometers! And then ... And by the way - this process is irreversible!

Quietly looking at the girl, the dragon began absorption. Barely 5 minutes, as Kendissa disappeared.

Goodbye ... and ... I'll see you in the spirit world.  
Share this ...

Reversed Universe Chapter 4 - End of the Way

-KENDY !

Giselle has never been so scared. Still - right in front of them swallowed his girlfriend, who was in his company. His face was frightened grimace, like a corpse. Ilat stood calmly in the sky and lowered his head - he was clearly not in the mood.

-Damn!

Giselle was beside himself. Had a feeling that he's going to explode with anger.

"If only the body was at least ..."

And suddenly Giselle completely out of his mind. Yet he had never been so angry even at your enemy. Always calm, naive and cheerful Giselle was going to do everything in order to avenge the deceased Kendissa.

-How Dare KILL CANDY ?! I ...

But then something very strong hand grabbed Giselle. There was a feeling that it was not a man - instead of a hand could be seen something similar on the dragon's paw. Soon grip loosened and Giselle, using Horenkyaku, jumped to the side:

Who ... are you?

On the face of the brunet was something between fear and anger.

Yl-dono, do you mind if I will fight with him ?, - asked who came to the battlefield.

No, - said Dragon of Air. -Can Fight him myself.

Okay, - continued being. It's time to start our battle, Giselle Zhevel.

Using something in the likeness Horenkyaku, being approached Stern Ritter. Giselle stood before being dressed in the traditional form of Quincy, was a cross on his neck, and on his head he wore a suit, which Vandenreyh wore during the murder of Lieutenant of the first group. The stranger was wearing a long cloak, and legs could not be seen at all. The shape of this creature all was not the same as what Vandenreych worn by members. Sighing heavily, newcomer said:

-Let Start.

Okay, - smiled mischievously Giselle. Well, shinigami, show to this guy, who is in charge!

Suddenly, it is unclear where on the stranger threw about twenty zombie soldiers. Not wasting time, being shot Quincy cross from around his neck and began to generate an energy in it, mixed with fluxes reyatsu. In an instant, from a handful of zombie-shinigami and wet places left.

-So you, too, Quincy ?, - asked Giselle.

Yes, - replied the creature. -I - Quincy. And to be precise - pURENESS Quincy.

-pure ... Quincy?

-Imenno.

-A What's the difference? We're all clean!

-You're really not know?

-Yeah somehow I do not care.

-Ok... Think Quincy were born after the birth of Bach?

-Yes He ...

I know its history.

-Here and done!

But ... I got the ability to Quincy before the birth of your Emperor. I was born with the skills themselves.

-So You ...

-regularly. I'm much older than your Bach.

-Let So, but you could not get the strength Quincy without encountering His Majesty! It's impossible!

-Naschet Your Emperor: he - just the first Mixed Quincy.

-Oh what are you?

-A That the energy with which he was born - not that other, as Ray First Star.

-What ?! What is this thing?

-Not a thing, and energy. We Clean Quincy, can emit such rays whenever we want. By chance, one of us rejected the beam, and he came to the ailing baby, which is due to the ability to use this beam healed and the surrounding creatures and himself.

-And You think I'm going to fall for it?

Do not. This is true.

-Show me!

On stranger bumped whole cloud - or rather, a legion of zombie Shinigami and Quincy resurrected. Their number was so great that nothing through them to be seen. Facial Gisele beamed triumphant and gloating smile:

-Well everything! YOU END, THE UNKNOWN Queens TRAITOR ! You can not cope with so many enemies! Kill one - attack others! I have a lot of zombie and resurrected, so do not get your hopes up that get off! Quincy Folteshtig!

After the fallen pillar of light in place Giselle stood something like on the Death Knight. Stern Ritter on fingers were thin filaments that were attached to all beings, which he ruled.

-I Can not stand this technique, but for now - an extreme case. Goodbye!

-Not so fast.

Suddenly the stranger began to generate around a huge flows of energy emanating from attacking his creatures. After that, the flow started to shoot at the enemy with a high frequency, just sweeping them out of the way.

-Hayling Pfeil ?, - Giselle laughed. You're so sure that this thing will be able to overcome them?

It's not Hayling Pfeil, - replied the stranger.

-What ?!

-Neytron Collapse.

-Not be! This technique was lost many centuries ago!

-A Exact - forgotten.

-What ?!

-Has put in that it can only use a clean Quincy, whose strength is many times greater than the force of Foltenshtig.

-power Surpassing Foltenshtig?

-Yes. And this power - the power of pure Quincy!

-BAAAAAAMBIIIIIIIII !

Suddenly the stranger swooped low-haired girl in the form of Quincy. Clutched behind his back, she continued to cling to the essence.

-What are you up to?

-Forgive me, Bambi, but it is - for the sake of Vandenreyha. You also important, what will happen to our empire, is not it? You've talked about it herself ...

\- Not tell me what you're gonna ...

-... sacrifice it and it destroy you! You're dead, Quincy traitor!

Soon there was an explosion. The place where the alien, cover explosive smoke, and Giselle with the hope of winning looked towards the enemy.

Reversed Universe chapter 5 - Pure soul

-Well ... - sighed Lilotto. -He tortures his victims again ...

Small blond girl carefully watching the battle of his friend and stranger. She gradually bored - who loved to teach other Stern Ritter Lilotto longer loved to participate in joint battles than being a spectator. As a supervisor, she could not give bored, but still necessary advice. Sitting on the roof of the building standing next to the two fighters, Lilotto closely watched duel. Suddenly another melodious voice sounded:

-You for her again, Lily ...

The voice belonged to Stern Ritter P, Menina McEllon. Despite his abilities, she was very calm and compassionate, but differed incredible cruelty. She was sociable and constantly spent time in the company of her friends.

Well you know, Minnie ... - muttered irritably Lilotto - I could help, but Gigi in the courage ...

-Yeah ...

-Just So I can not even imagine what this type of fighting against it ...

-Poor Bambi ... Gigi donated it ...

-Yeah ... That idiot! Could it leave, and would be in full five!

-Vrode Like Candy banged ...

-Damn It! Could we call - to be sorted out together! Now Gigi-jerk decided to fight with an unknown enemy of us alone!

-But he's kind of like Candy wanted to take revenge for the ...

-Yeah I do not care! We - the team!

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr !

-What was that ?, - surprised girl shouted.

-Good Command you, so if you speak out about their friends that are now fighting a life and death ?, - asked the owner of - or rather, the owner of a loud roar.

Stern Ritters turned . Above them hovered a long-haired brunette, her features somewhat resembling a dragon. Judging by her eyes, she really was not human, but it was not a few human traits. Glancing two Quincy, she said:

-Even Not expect ...

-Do Not rely on what ?, - asked Stern Rittershy.

-He's already lost ...

-And Why are you so sure about that ?!

-Are You really hope that somehow the explosion can be overcome?

-Definetly! Victim body of Bambi could not be in vain!

-Body of pray?

-Definetly!

-And How do you then explain this?

She pointed to the body lying on the ground under the building.

-Not This may be ... - surprise and horror Ritters said.

On the ground lay Bambietta Basterbayn Stern Ritter E. whole, unharmed and apparently alive. Above it floated some white sphere, which is likely Bambiettu healed. She was unconscious and her skin became normal again. Ironically, torn clothes again become the same.

-What happened ?, - asked the girl.

-Godness Strength of the Hero who saved the world from evil, rose a decent live, - she replied.

-What Else Hero?

-What? Now everyone will see and understand ...

With that, she flew away, leaving Lilotto and Menino with surprised faces.

-Be Pursue her ?, - said Menin.

-No, - said Lilotto.

-I Finished!

Gisele started jumping for joy and shout something like glee. Suddenly his eyes flew toward Bambietty that Stern Ritter Zed accidentally noticed on the ground. What a surprise it was Giselle, when he discovered that not only her body whole, but she herself alive.

-what The? ...

Gisele surprise there was no limit. He understood that if the body which he blew remained unharmed, that means that the enemy had somehow escaped.

-How Is that possible?! - Cried Giselle.

-Zhertvovat Others for his own benefit is not good, - said the voice, belonging to his opponent.

What are you?! - Giselle shouted in horror.

Calmly - said the stranger.

-Haylig Pfeil !, - cried Giselle, firing hail from his bow.

But the boom Gisele simply vanished, as if they had never existed.

Why ... Why is my Hayling Pfeil did not work ?!

He's acted, I just used my shield.

-Is it really ... Zankt Zwinger ?!

-And This is not true ...

-Then ... What was that ?!

-Usually A protective shield or - Shiten Kousyun.

-Wait A minute! ... Is not the technique of the woman who stole Aizen ?!

-Maybe So. But personally, it is - my ability.

Suddenly smoke, completely covering the opponent Giselle cleared. What was in the smoke, terrified Stern Ritter:

-It Just ... can not be ...

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The smoke cleared, and where he was, hovering Shining Dragon.

Reversed Universe Chapter 6 - Shining Soul

-Cannot be ...

Just a few dozen meters from Giselle hovered Shining Dragon - The Demigod that cleans the world from evil. His blue eyes shone brightly, and the huge wings showed all his greatness. Soon came the sound of stomping paws - the dragon landed on the ground.

-Here and everything - she said that recently talking with friends Giselle.

-You're a ... Shining Dragon !, - cried frightened Giselle.

-Right, - Said the Dragon. -Shtern Ritter B, "The Bright of Dragon Savior", Hero.

-I wonder the name - Hero ... - laughed Giselle.

-That Given it and wear, - said Hero.

-Ok. Then, perhaps, check which of your hero.

-I see That the resurrection of the slain thee girlfriend you can not be surprised ...

\- From the fact that you can use the ability of Inoue Orihime, we can assume that you and would do that.

-A You see, opinionated ...

-Well, yeah ... I always like ...

-But if you can beat me?

-I? Do not forget that my ability - necromancy. I do not care for all injuries that I would get in the course of this battle, because the more blood I lose, the more opportunities will be opened in front of me. This means that you can not kill me!

-Well, we'll see.

-Hayling Pfeil!

-Jiji, You idiot !, - yelled Lilotto. You're even imagine who your opponent ?!

-Fear-not, lily, - said Giselle. -I Necromancer.

-Not in this case!

-A Then what is?

-Shining Dragon - This is an ideal stage of pure SOUL !

-What More pure soul?

-If the creature is born with a soul that is clean at 100%, it becomes purely Demigod!

-And?

-A It means that the creature has such a pure soul that becomes almost invincible!

-You're sure of that, Lily?

-Yes!

-And Where you found about it?

-When I still was not Stern Ritter, I often engaged in archeology, since my parents were archaeologists.

-And?

-At the one moment I stumbled on an ancient stone slab where the information about all of these dragons, and what was my surprise when I read that they are ...

-... destroyed an ancient civilization? * giggles *

-... Were the ancestors of the Quincy!

-Cool! Except ... What about Bach?

-You've Already told fool !

-Oh ... I forgot ...

-YES You constantly forget everything !

-Th ...

-A These arrows are not so bad - said Hero.

-I Seems distracted, that did not work to get - said Giselle.

-IDIOT !, - Yelled Lilotto. You do not hit because you're Shining - no match!

-So Asking me to run ?! His Majesty would kill me then!

-You're not meant for him to die ?!

-If I die, then nothing will be able to do more for him!

-Idiot ...

-HAYLING Pfeil!

Hero began to accumulate reyatsu around his mouth. And then said:

-Haying Pfeil ...

Arrows two opponents faced each other, forming a cloud.

-What?! - Called Giselle.

-You're what, I forgot everything I say?! - Shouted Lilotto.

-Nothing Terrible - said Giselle. You're do not forget about the features of my arrows?

-And What is so special about them ?, - asked Hero.

-A That for what would destroy one arrow, you need to release it in 100 arrows! And for once I can release them close to 10,000!

I wonder. But ... Since you can produce at one time about 10,000 arrows, I - at least 50,000,000, which is approximately 50 times enough, that would penetrate all your arrows and get to you.

-Fifty ... Millions?

Yeah ... And it is - at least.

-Jiji Run !, - yelled Lilotto.

-Excuse me, I let you, Lily, Bambi, Candy, Minnie, Your Majesty ... Farewell ...

About fifty thin arrows pierced the body of Giselle, fully stitched it. Folteshtig disappeared, which indicated that Quincy was going to die. All brainwashed them shinigami returned to normal, but with a loss of consciousness, and resurrected Quincy turned to dust. Falling to the ground, Gisele tried to move, but his body pierced a sharp pain, which is fully paralizirovala it.

-Means that all? ... - Stern said Ritter Z.

Yes, - said Hero. But you fought with dignity.

-Really? ...

-Yeah. Despite the fact that you could not do anything against me do it, you kept to the very end, and did not give up, even though you've never been so. In this battle of the dastardly marionetochnika that was hiding behind the other, you proved himself as a warrior, ready to fight for your friends and a leader.

-Is a compliment to me ...

-No problems.

-Goodbye ... This battle ... Remember it well, Shining ...

With these words, Giselle turned to dust. After seeing the place where he lay his opponent, Hero took off and flew towards the place where he was to be Rukongai:

"And now I have unfinished business. Leave everything to you, my daughter ..."

With these words the dragon flies.

-Eh ... So she knew that he would die ... - muttered Lilotto.

You're as always ... - sadly said Menino.

-As Vandenreyh almost everyone - a wimp! And His Majesty chose them all the Star Knights ?!

-Me you know?

Okay. Live - see. They have not encountered with Freddy ...

You're still friends with him?

-A So what?

-Just It - monster ...

-Me anyway. The main thing is that we - my friends!

-A Hero tried hard ... - sounded mysterious voice of a young girl.

-Yeah ... I wonder all of this ... Well, of course, this Giselle did not stand a chance of winning - another voice sounded.

-Ok. Can also look for opponents?

-Yeah ... Do you love to seek adventure on your ass ...

-I From childhood fighting. And these battles will never stop, even if I do want to ...

-But why it was becoming such a way?

-It's not I started it ...

-How Then explain it?

-Themes That my alter ego - is the embodiment of strength of my feelings and desires ...

Reversed Universe Chapter 7 - Do you have Hope?

It started to rain. He was strong enough to make a small lake about Seyreteya, who was captured by Vandenreich. The weather was really wet, and because most of the Shinigami and Quincy decided to wait until the rain stops. But someone in the sky is probably not going to wait. The huge creature with a massive body and strong claws looked at the ground. Maybe it was looking for someone, but obviously someone talking:

-Ki-chan ~ - sounded a voice. What are you going to do ~?

-You do not know?, - asked the huge creature. -I Going to test my skills in battle against Stern Ritter. Plus I am Quincy. Do you remember what my main ability? Or do you think that I can just destroy everything?

-But if you find the enemy you destroy it? ~

-I do not know ... Yes - my abilities enough to kill a strong enemy, but I'm not sure that my personality will allow me to do it ...

-Okay, I will not bother you ... But you Well come back to me? ~

-Of course, my friend ~ See you soon ~

After that, the creature disappeared into the clouds, radiating rays of light:

"I hope I do not get tired of ..."

Captains and Quincyes are tired of the long battles. Some of them were caused by Bach, and others - were waiting for the right hours together with your buddy. Or just relax, if the enemy was not there. In one of the houses of two Stern Ritter decided to create a strategy against enemies who fought against them:

-Damned Captain !, - shouted Buzz-Bee, breaking a piece of the wall behind him. -This Type survived! And all because of that idiot Cang Du lost him!

Buzz-Bee could not calm down after attempting to kill the captain Hitsugayu, which was stopped by Cang Du, who also managed to lose him. For which he was executed by the Emperor. Cang was not just a rival Buzz-Bee, but also a good friend.

-Calm down, Buzz !. - Said someone calm voice.

Buzz Bee-turned. Behind him stood Askin Luck Not Vaara, Stern D. Ritter He always remained calm and never with anyone does not conflict, often comforting his comrades. The truth is often infuriated the people around him.

-Yes how can I be calm?! - Called Buzz-Bee.

-Easily - Said Askin.

-And Suggest that do ?!

-Thinking about Strategy.

-What ?!

-If Think fast losing Kendissa and Gizelle, then we can assume that who defeated them being very strong.

-Yes they are weaklings, and that's lost!

-Not think ...

-They're not particularly different abilities!

-Not in this case ...

-A What then ?!

-A That reyatsu these creatures are much higher than that of His Majesty.

-So I believe this and!

-I Think we have a huge problem.

-Problems haves Only you! Because you stupidly left alone too much Captain!

-I had to Do so. Since it was not profitable to fight.

-And What is the disadvantage?

-A That I could not use my ability against him.

-And Why ?!

-due Because he - the scientist.

-So Think that you can not fight against the mad scientists ?!

-I Felt that he had something that could completely neutralize my skills.

-Okay! And now - tell your brilliant plan!

-Okay. But listen carefully.

-And Fast! There's no time to wait!

-tuples.

Suddenly a heavy downpour began. Started booming thunder and lightning and then gradually appeared in the sky. Soon a bright glow filled the sky, which was all in the clouds. Suddenly there was a rather strange sound that is very much Worried both Stern Ritter.

What it ?, - asked Buzz-Bee.

-Not know, but I do not think it's something serious ... - said Askin.

Suddenly sounded a loud roar:

"Грррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррраааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррр!"

-What?! - Both cried.

After that, the sound lightning struck right in the building, where there were both Stern Ritter, which greatly frightened them. They have never experienced such terror, as it is now. They did not even know that they will later. Soon after the smoke cleared, and it was clear that it all really happened. In the stone chair was a beautiful blue-eyed girl with white hair, dressed in the traditional form of the Quincy, they wore the usual time. Her long snow-silvery dress looked very good on her, especially when it was obvious how it touches the floor. On the neck hung a pendant in the form of a small dragon with shining eyes.

-When did she get here?! - Asked both. -How ?!

-I'm just passed by ... - said the beauty.

-And It is called by ?, - asked Askin.

-Yeah ...

-What About lightning?

-Not know ...

-Isn't Not you arranged them?

-Not know ...

-Ok ... Poor human ... I see that you are a little lost her memory ...

-Yes ... But one thing I do remember ... As for my appearance ...

-And What?

-Stone tablet in your hand, which depicts a dragon ...

-And?

-It has served me as a portal ...

-Really? And how does this mean?

-A Like this ...

The girl pointed to her pendant.

-Not be ... - said Askin.

-Is a - a direct portal to the world, and all other ...

-How did it mean?

-It Is that I ...

-What?

-... do not know who I am ...

-And Why?

-Enough talking about NOTHING ! - yelled Buzz-Bee, who was standing at the time next to Askin.

Buzz-Bee was not a long wait. Gathering his strength, fire Quincy pounced on the girl.

-BAZZ-BI, stop !, - yelled Askin.

-I DON'T WORRY ABOUT At what HER ABILITY ! - shouted back Buzz-Bee. -Burned Finger 4!

Around the right hand Stern Ritter H formed a flaming sword engulfed his entire arm, after which he attacked the girl. But she was prompt and without problems dodged the blow, not allowing her to hurt herself:

-You Know ... You need to be very slow as a snail, for example, that would not escape from such a blow ...

Then she caught her hand, Buzz Bee, and the flames that engulfed the right hand of the Quincy, disappeared.

-What happened ?, - exclaimed both Stern Ritter.

-Your Hope ... Too small ... - replied the girl.

-What?! - Shouted Buzz-Bee.

-You're attacked me without any determination ... When people lose hope when people are afraid of the enemy ... even the most dangerous weapon in their hands becomes nothing more than a stick ... And ... The lower your chance of success, the greater the difference in our power ... And my hope is ... Always with me ... Disrupting the flow!

-Near the mouth girls formed a small blast, which will soon hit the Buzz-Bee. Quincy fire very quickly flew into the wall, much to her Imprinted.

-BAZZ-BI ! - yelled Askin.

-Not be afraid ... From this attack, he will not die, and even have no problem to continue the battle ... But ... While his faith is strong, he can not do anything ... For without faith it is neither forces no desire to live ...

Reversed Universe Chapter 8 - Dance of Snowflakes

-BAZZ-BE !

The scream was very loud. Askin very worried about his friend, who was attacked by an unknown enemy with strange abilities. In a place where the hit-Buzz Bee, from the collapse of the wall formed smoke, but such that the victim could not be seen.

-Not worry about it - the girl said. -Now He stands.

Suddenly, near the broken wall something stirred. Soon the smoke flew fire shot from which the girl without problems dodged using horenkyaku. Soon smoke began to clear, and from it was heard a familiar voice:

-You're hoping that kill me, girl? But, to your regret, I survived!

\- I was not going to kill you with this ... - the girl replied.

-What ?! Yes, you just build yourself out of an awesome and invincible! But she could not do.

-Bazz Be !, - called Askin.

-What You ?, - he replied.

-Be Careful.

-Why Me this caution ?!

-Not forget that it is your defused Burning finger, just catching your hand.

-It was an accident!

-Not think. She said something about faith in the power, which means that it can somehow influence our thoughts.

-And How?

-When she touched you, you can use your ability.

-And?

-There Two ways: either not to touch her with his body, that is, use ranged weapons or focus as much attention on the attack.

-You ... did not understand the essence of my abilities? ... - The girl asked.

-No, - said both. -What?

-Want ... I'll tell you? ...

-Explain ?!

-Yes ... I ... managed enemies faith in their ability to ...

-Manage ... Faith?

-Yeah ...

-Who do you that?

-I - Stern Ritter H, "The Hope", Kisara Bluewhito ...

-Where's something I've heard that name ... - thought to myself Askin.

-Then arrange dismantling !, - yelled Buzz-Bee and again lashed out at Kisarov already activated Foltenshtig.

-Hayling Pfeil !, - she fired a hail of arrows.

-Buzz Bee-though dodged, but with great difficulty. What was his surprise when he saw the marks of arrows Kisara.

-Impossible ...

The tracks were very deep, and the floor was covered in cracks.

-He is lucky that That she did not get ... - said Askin. -Bazz-Bee! Do not fall for it boom! Got it?

-And Without you know !, - said Buzz-Bee. -Burned Finger 5!

In a hand-Buzz Bee formed a small ball, then the user of this ability has thrown him into Kisara. But she only touched the sphere, and then she was gone:

-Too little hope in the ability ...

-Again ?! How does she do ?!

-Till you do not believe in yourself, you can not get me ...

-How You this ?!

Buzz-Bee began focusing in six of his fingers flame, and then appeared in the hands of 6 rings:

-BURNING FINGER 6 !

Stern Ritter attacked Kisara, but she released another volley of arrows. Buzz-Bee is not particularly hurt, but his attack again disappeared:

-Why all the useless ?! I'm fully focused !

-I Say ... This is not dispersed, and lack of faith in the victory ...

-But I want to win SAME ! DESIRE AND HAVE HOPE !

-Yes ... But you feel that you can not beat me ...

-Buzz-Bee intercepted fear:

"It can not be ... It is absolutely right ... I'm burning desire to win ... but I do not believe in their victory ... I do not ..."

-Suddenly, the body-Buzz Bee caught fire, and one of the fingers, a new ring:

-BURNING FINGER 7 !

-Hayling Pfeil!

And this time the attack Buzz-Bee failed. Fire around him was suppressed. But he did not give up:

-BURNING PIN 8 !

-Hayling Pfeil!

Around Buzz-Bee and Kisara formed smoke. Noise that issued them attack was very loud. Rose a huge smoke that filled him all the room. The walls were destroyed, the floor was holed. Askin rose into the air, that would be more convenient to watch the battle:

-Seems Worked ... - said the scruffy-Buzz Bee.

Suddenly, the ground hit a pillar of light. The one that appears when the Quincy activated their Folteshtig. Soon pillar disappeared, and in its place stood Kisara, whole and unharmed, though nothing had happened:

-Quincy Foltentig Prima. Alter Egos!

Reversed Universe Chapter 9 - Whiteheat

Kisara activated her Foltenshtig. Wings, like Bambietta's were dragonic. Could be seen on the cheeks claws back coated membranes. Attended the tail and limbs were covered with claws. Of course, all it consisted of reyatsu.

-Beautiful ... - Stern said both Ritter.

-And it is true - this Foltenshtig was incredibly beautiful. The same as the one that uses it.

-Yeah ... But that's not all ... - said Kisara.

-So ?, - Asked Buzz-Bee.

-It is only the first part ...

-first?

-Yes. This is - a step towards awakening of my alter-ego ...

-Alter ... Ego?

-Yes ... And so ... I do not know who I am ...

-Okay! Enough talk!

-With these cries Buzz-Bee attacked Kisara:

-BURNED PIN 9 !

Buzz Bee-body completely covered with fire. Now it was even impossible to understand what is - a man. Rather, it was like a fire elemental.

-Now I do prevail against thee !, - shouted Buzz-Bee.

Quincy attacked Kisara, but she easily dodged his attack by shooting arrows. Buzz-Bee had to dodge them to avoid unnecessary problems, he easily made and then showered opponent rain of fire. But Kisarov protection with the help of wings:

-I see that That you start to believe in the victory ...

Her face shone with a smile.

-Yes, Kisara Blyuewhito! I believe in myself.

-It's fine. Our battle of getting interesting.

-I wonder! But I'm not going to lose!

-Glad your Emperor?

-And More!

-Ok. Then I too will not hold back.

-Okay! But my rage stronger your faith!

Both opponents attacked each other, and soon the battlefield covered with pillars of fire.

-I wonder ...

Over the battlefield away from Askin was someone in a raincoat. Needless robe completely covered his body, so to say that was hidden under it, it was impossible. His face was also closed. The very essence of closely watched battle. Suddenly, someone came up behind him:

-Again Spying on others, Ferederiko?

It was Stern Ritter W, Nianzol Weizol. He was distinguished by hyperactivity and constantly appeared out of nowhere. But the young man always appeared when needed help. He was the one to whom Bach could always rely on.

-How did you think, someone who will win?

-Of course the same kind of girl.

-And Why? Are not you sick of Buzz?

-I Whom did not support it. For me, all strangers. All but two of my single friends.

-You're about a cyborg and Lily?

-Yeah. It is about them.

-Ok ... But the others are not pleased?

-Vandenreich Already outlived its ...

-Oh do you mean?

-Weakeness of Emperor before the real problem - a huge obstacle for the future of our Empire.

-You're so confident in the power of His Majesty?

Yeah. He defeated Yamamoto only because substituted itself.

But he's also not for the sake of victory did.

-Me spit. All the same, he did not use force to win. Vandenreich soon collapse, and in the whole universe there will be such changes, you do not even know this world. So it is better to stop us this so-called True Stern Ritter realize their goals a reality.

-You sure this is gonna work?

-Yeah. I'm sure of it. And nothing I did not talk sense!

-Gh !, - Coughed Buzz-Bee.

He was very much battered by the explosion, which was formed after the collision of theirs attacks. In what state was Kisarov - is unknown, but it still felt reyatsu. But soon sounded quiet and calm voice:

-Qyincy Folteshtig ... ...

-You hiope to Beat me ?! Your foltenshtig - useless ?!

-Useless Talking about? ...

-Yes! You obviously could barely stand on his feet! Give it up!

-And You, I see a cocky ...

-And That?

-You're so believed in his victory, now it seems like I'm dying ...

-'m Your body is unlikely to withstand the use of Foltenshtig simultaneously as an attack, and as a defense. Besides ...

Suddenly, Buzz-Bee went into shock. Emerged from the smoke Kisarov confidently stand on her feet, and her body was not so and scruffy.

-What's going on here at all ?, - asked Buzz-Bee.

-Is my belief in the victory ... increased to the maximum.

-What ?!

-Kuatro Folteshtig. Alter Ego ... Savior!

Suddenly, everything shook. The building is completely destroyed, and the body Kisara shone and disappeared in a blaze. Shortly before the shocked Buzz-Bee hovering ... another Shining Dragon, which is its beauty shocked him more than epic.

-Beauty ... - Said Buzz-Bee.

"Stop! But why is it in the advanced Foltenshtige looks the same as the one who flunked Giselle ?!"

The dragon stared at the enemy, and then issued a roar:

"Гррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррррааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааагрррррррррррррррррррррр!"

"All or nothing" - thought-Buzz Bee.

-Poznay Is my strongest ability! FIERY FINGER 10 !

Buzz around the hand-formed ball Bi, who soon fired a powerful beam. Without hesitation, the dragon has generated in his mouth and fired a powerful blast in response. Two attacks clashed with each other and the air was bent.

"... It seems I underestimated her ..."

In a head-Buzz Bee were memories of childhood and the past. Spinning like a hell of a wheel.

"Really ... I lost ...?"

Soon blast Kisara yet proved to be stronger than an attack Buzz-Bee, and defeating the enemy, the stream ran into Buzz-Bee, forcing him to fly very far.

-BAZZ-BI ! ! - yelled Askin.

But the outcome of the battle was already clear. Kisara won this battle.

Reversed Universe Chapter 10 - Yin Yang stone

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ-BEEEEEEEEEEEE!

These cries belonged Askin, who beheld the fiery loss Stern Ritter snowy Wyvern Kisara. Last defeat. Ray dragon just broke through the body-Buzz Bee and carried him far beyond the building, where there was a fight. Approximately 10 kilometers. No closer. Funk did not disappear from the face of a brunette, although he continued to look at the winner. Kisara calmly looked at Askin, not Returning to the human form. Shocked by fear of his life and the beauty of the dragon, Quincy could not move.

"She's beautiful ... and so dangerous ... What should I do? ..."

Askin knew that if he tries to avenge Buzz-Bee, it will be waiting for the same fate. But he was very brave and did not want to disappoint his Majesty. But the enemy was much stronger than him. Suddenly in my head Askin thought:

"There is no choice ..."

Using the fact that the building was virtually destroyed, Stern Ritter jumped into the hole that was formed after the arrows Kisara.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty ..."

Kisara noticed Askin's escape, but did not pursue it. She did not like to kill, and therefore of the dragon's eye fell small drops of tears. Soon Kisara had disappeared.

-DAMN !

These words belong Buzz-Bee, who lived his last moments of life. He could barely move, and the blood did not stop. He paid no attention to what was going to die - he cared quite another ... He wondered to whom he lost:

-How I COULD LOSE ?!

His anger rolls over. He could not admit defeat, especially after so many successful circumstances. Suddenly, Buzz-Bee felt a powerful surge reyatsu which frightened him very much. Soon he heard footsteps:

-I see you lost against Pure Quincy? ...

Buzz-Bee looked back. To him was tall and thin man in a mask-like face of the insect. On the shoulders were strange insignia in the form of truncated crescent whose ends are up. Boots were long and spiky blonde and long hair looked like a hat. On his right hand hung a cross Quincy. The very essence was dressed in the traditional form Vandenreich, and so it was clear that he - Stern Ritter.

-Ferede ... Rico ... - hardly said Buzz-Bee.

-What kind of greeting? Or hope to bring before his death all his violent character?

Soon high Stern Ritter threw foot-Buzz Bee, so much so that he flew a hundred yards until it crashed into the building.

-Bastard ... You ... What are you doing? ...

-Vandenreich Not need weaklings like you - he replied, whom Buzz Bee-called Ferederiko.

-What did you say ?!

-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH !

From mouth-Buzz Bee again spilled blood.

-You're pathetic. You could not do anything.

-What ?! I'm ...

-Killer of Kira Izuru? Wounded Hitsugaya Toshiro? I spit on your achievements in this war ...

-But I ...

\- such as you Vandenreyh not last long.

\- ... what do you mean? ...

-that you weak. Just like everyone else.

-A Yourself then ... what can ?!

-What can I ask?

-Yes. Now that you know what you need Vandenreich for prosperity.

-I And only I can be Emperor of Quincy.

\- What do you get it? ...

-Because Only I deserve it.

-Look That His Majesty would you nailed ...

-You're so believe in Bach?

-Yeah ... He - the first Quincy!

-Yeah, well ...

-But he's also given us these abilities?

-I see That you did not listen to the Kisara ...

\- you believe it?

-Yeah ... Because I live in the universe for many millions of years ...

-Lots ... Millions? ...

-yes ... And you are everything to me - babies ...

-What ?!

-Eh ... You're not even at the death is rude, Buzz-Bee.

Ah you ...

-As Gift for your unwillingness to die I'm obsessed with you.

-What?! ...

-And You will witness a new Vandenreich.

-Pure Not tell me that you ...

-Yeah. I'm going to devour you.

-Stop!

-Still have the strength to resist?

-Pure His Majesty has the right to punish me!

-But you also still die soon.

-Wait a minute! I can be killed only ...

-Me spit on your plans, so that the die to good use.

Soon Ferederiko took the locket and read some spell. Buzz Bee-body was light and gradually disappear, being drawn to the subject, which is a high Stern Ritter in his hand (which incidentally is very quietly watched absorption):

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Soon broke out and the flash of Buzz-Bee was only a pool of blood, which he lost. He was completely absorbed.

-Your Weakness ruined you, Buzz-Bee.

With these words, as if moved Ferederiko disappeared, leaving a bloody mess that was the blood that has lost dead Quincy.

-Inoue! Where are you?

That voice belonged to Sado Yasutora. Urahara had gone to help fight the shinigami Quincy, leaving him and Orihime explore huek Mundo. This case was problematic - the constant raids of empty, cold air of the desert, a pile of sand that is constantly climbing in the mouth and eyes. Suddenly sounded cute voice:

-I Here, Sado-kun!

Of course, that voice belonged to Inoue Orihime, Urahara which also left Hueco Mundo to explore it.

-You're something found ?, - asked Sado.

-Not yet ... - Reply Inoue. -And You?

-Unfortunately, The same result ...

-ok. Do not worry. We will find all the information for Urahara-san.

-Hope Out ..,

-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

It sounded a phone that was at Inoue pocket.

-Perhaps Is Urahara-san !, - Orihime cried gleefully.

Pulling device, she opened "cot" and took the call:

-Hello. This Inoue. I'll let you listen carefully.

-I Just wanted to talk to you, Orihime-san.

Inoue scared. She realized that the voice did not belong to exactly Urohare. But Inoue is not hung up and continued the conversation:

-A You who will?

-Not afraid, I'm not the enemy - the stranger replied.

-But how can I trust you, even if I can not see you?

-soon you will Can.

-So what you wanted?

-I Wanted to ask you about something.

-And About what?

-Oh looking for one artephact.

-What And why?

-Learn After the find.

-Why I? I'm not here alone ...

-Can Enlist their support. But this artefvkt can only find you.

-And How it looks and is called?

-Stone called Yin Yang. I think his appearance is not necessary to tell.

-Why I?

-Because It is associated only with you.

After these words, the call was interrupted. Sighing, Inoue put the phone in his pocket.

-Who was ?, - asked Sado.

-Not know ... But something tells me that it is fashionable to be trusted.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah ... go look for one arephact.

-Okay.

After a short conversation the couple continued their travel in Hueco Mundo, not even knowing that will be with them more ..

Reversed Universe 11 - Diablo inside me

-Bazz Dead or what? ...

Dying of boredom Nana Nadzhakup sitting in a building that was next to desyatietazhkoy where Buzz-Bee was defeated by Kisara. He had nothing to do, so from time to time Quincy dozing. This habit of always following him even in the meetings Stern Ritter, though nobody is paying attention.

No one except for one ...

-Nanana Enough to sleep!

Yeah how did not fall asleep here, huh? ... - Sleepy voice answered Quincy.

You're also at war, and not in his chambers!

-A Enemy near no * yawn * ...

-And Something? It will be shown while you're sleeping!

But I also Stern Ritter ... What I may be in danger? ...

Well ... Buzz, Zhize and Candy has died.

-And What? ...

-A That those who conquered them, look harder Bach.

-Face - Not an indication of strength ...

-A Thing is not even in the guise of Nana. The point reyatsu.

You're so scared? ...

-No of course. Just I am warning you.

-And From what? ...

-From the death of course!

-And What? ... When I bang, His Majesty ...

-most Will deal with the aliens? You have to rely on it, you believe that he will be able to do?

He's all-powerful after all! He - our Emperor!

-Not everything is given to rulers, Nana.

-But His Majesty went through a lot of trouble! He survived, though he did not have any chance to live!

Nana did not even notice how woke up that rather surprised his companion.

-Prosnulsya Finally?

Agha ... - answered Nadzhakup. -All the same, and so I would wake up ... * yawns *

Hmm ... Are you interesting Quincy ...

-And What?

-Themes That you can be a vessel for me.

Well you're just inside of me, and did not interfere.

-I Wish that you did not show their strength when attacked Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni.

-Not had the need and opportunities. And so he later died.

-And You could.

-E? And how? Incite you to him?

-Not only that. You do, I hope you remember about your font?

-And That?

-Ved You - Stern Ritter U, "Unleashed".

-Not worth so praise me.

But you're my same carrier.

Yeah. But let alone the full lay out, okay?

-Here is a mood! Only!

-Demon Mean? ...

Little blond girl of about six or seven sitting on the roof of a nearby building. She herself was dressed in the traditional form of Quincy, albeit in slightly modified. Her long white hair was so long that even touching the ground they lay on the surface. The girl wore a short skirt, and around his neck hung a pendant with a symbol of Quincy. Suddenly an unexpected voice made her turn around, while it slightly agitating:

What thought, Wai-chan?

-Not your business !, - roughly the girl replied.

Hmm ... And these are not so Ritter and weaklings, since they hold so long ...

-Im Just get lucky ...

-Uverena?

Agha. Only one thing I care about in this Nanana ...

-And What?

-That It sits.

You're afraid of what that demon ?!

Yes there is ... I just ...

-Just what?

-... I have associated with them are not the best memories ...

-A ... That explains everything to you ...

You're crafty ...

Agha ... I was and is. The trick - my main feature.

It's fine. But do not overdo it.

Okay. Whatever you say.

After that, her companion is gone. If the ground has failed. Sighing with relief, the girl deftly jumped out the window of the building, which sat on the roof and out of sight. No one suspected that the mind of this girl ...

Reversed Universe 12 - Vanisher

And at this time Juga Bach sat on the throne in his chambers. His already worried that hour presence of those mysterious beings who without opening dealt with three of his subordinates. Of course, the death of Bach Stern Ritter was on hand, but they are so quick death evoked in his mind anxious thoughts. Emperor Quincy started very nervous. Suddenly in my head Juga Bach beginning to clarify and he decided to call a few of his subordinates:

-Jerar Valkyrie!

-Here, Your Majesty!

-LilLe Barro!

-Here, Your Majesty!

-Pernida ParnkJas!

-...

-My Dear elite. I wish to inform you of something.

-What is happened, Majesty ?, - unanimously they asked.

-I Would like, what would you have gone now on the battlefield.

-But Your Majesty!

-There Objections?

-Of Course not, Your Majesty!

-And Then what?

Your Majesty! You do not have to ask us to join the fight! We are always ready to do so at any time!

-Thank You for your selfless nature, but we have a huge problem.

-And What kind, Your Majesty?

-As You can see, we now have unexpected guests. Three of us had already fallen, and could not oppose anything special enemies.

Your Majesty! As your elite we ...

-... Yes, my Stern Ritter. But we are faced with a very great trouble ...

-But Your Majesty! Do not you ?! Almighty

-Unfortunately Not.

-But That's impossible, Your Majesty!

-All The way, I do not expect ... Pureness ... Quincy True Stern Ritter ...

-And ... Really they are so strong, Your Majesty?

Yeah ...

-We Will do everything for you, Your Majesty! We will overcome them at all costs!

-Do Not let me down, my Stern Ritter!

-So Exactly, Your Majesty!

-Then, If you please, destroy all enemies in your way!

Listen, Your Majesty!

With these words, the elite trio left the palace of Juga Bach. Soon they separated, feeling powerful burst of reyatsu. But while they were separated, they decided to give each other instructions on how to proceed:

-I am feeling that battle will Be interesting !, - said Gerard.

Just do not be so cocky - warned his Lillo.

-Who Would say ...

-And What do you say, Pernida ?, - asked Stern Ritter with Gerard?

-...

-Again Silent ...

-Don't Bother her - said Lillo.

-Yeah she never said a word since I know her!

-It seems to me that we do from it never rain ... However, it does not matter. And in general I think that the time variance.

-How Do you say, pal !, - Gerard sighed.

Pernida silent as always:

-...

After a brief altercation trio finally dispersed.

-Demons Mean? ...

Little girl with long white-eyes was sitting on the windowsill. Before her eyes were surprised Nanana and huge demon, from whom and breathed hatred for all living things. Both were so dumbfounded that long could not say a word, nor from the scene will move:

-Who Is this ?, tinygirl - asked the demon.

-I Know?!, - Said Nanana.

-She's also wearing a form of Quincy! So you know!

-i Havent composed Stern Ritter. And among the old soldier I never met her.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. First time I see.

Soon the girl jumped off the window sill and quickly sat down on a chair across the room. Soon she went on to say:

-He Rights. I do not belong Vandenreich. But still I am Quincy.

-Quincy And is not subject to His Majesty?! - Laughing asked Nana.

-And So what ?, - the girl asked.

-His Majesty has given us all the power - began to praise Bach Nana. -Do Not obey him suicidal!

-I Talked a lot - laughing girl. -I Your Bach is not terrible, and I do not care who he is, what his rank and what he can do.

-Do Not insult His Majesty!

-And I did not think. You just have to know that there are forces that are higher than those you obey.

-So?

-Your Bach - a speck in the Great Hierarchy of the Universe.

-Ok. But you're unlikely to elite tinygirl!

With these words, Nana attacked the girl with a huge and powerful sword of reyatsu. But she easily dodged the blow.

-And You clever !, - praised the enemy Nana.

-Thank - The girl said. Interesting ability - infinite supply reyatsu. But if he ... Protect you from destruction?

-What?! - Cried Nana.

-Earn of Reyatsu does not give you a guarantee that you will be able to defend itself against any attack.

\- What is it you?

-And The fact that it's all over for you, Stern Ritter.

Suddenly, the girl used hёrinkyaku and turned to the side of Nana. Taking cross Quincy, blond murmured:

-Hayling Pfeil!

Cross lit and shot a powerful discharge reyatsu. Soon from Nanana Najakup left and ash.

-Now It's your turn, the demon - the girl said.

Reversed Universe Chapter 13 - White rose

-Can't Be ...

The demon turned his gaze toward the shocked little Quincy. The one that destroyed Nanana Najakupa, leaving him and a handful of ashes. Even from his favorite points nothing left. Soon the girl turned toward the demon, who still was shocked and asked:

-You're Too from Vandenreich, is not it?

Demon contorted in surprise. Now the girl simply guesses facts about his activities. Sighing heavily, giant demon answered:

-I - Official ally of His Majesty the Juga Bach. And my name - Ur Aganor.

-I wonder ... - the girl said. -You - Urgash child?

-regular Thinkest * laughs *, girl !, - said the demon. And at the same time I take one of the fonts Stern Ritter. Stern Ritter U, "The Undergo", Ur-Aganor Arfareynag. And your name is not interesting to me. I am much stronger than Nanana Najakup and soon you will die just as he is!

-Glad to be Acquainted with you, - said the girl-but do you really think that you have the strength that would take me?

-You All children are arrogant ... - murmured demon - "I will save the world!", "I will be king of the world!", "I stripped all who are dear to me!" "I WON'T GIVE UP" ... How to enrage me all these heroic phrases! For many thousands of years of my life I have met many brave men who straggled that stupid fervor, hoping epic words will make them stronger! What do you think happened to them as well ?! Of course, their ...

-I Somehow still there happened to your brave * yawns * ... - sighed the girl. -I Though still small, but is not seen.

Hmm ... - hemmed demon - though you Maljavka, but I think WE WILL excellent fight, La RAMAARA !

With these words the giant attacked the girl. Although the demon and was the size of an elephant, but the speed he was tall. However, the girl ducked in time, though it threw a wave of punched - nevertheless the difference in size was huge. Yet little Quincy escaped only a couple-three scratches. Looking at his opponent, a demon loudly laughed:

-Oh! Little girl scared! Obviously want to mom, huh? If that - I can not let you go! I am very compassionate, even though I spawn Dragon of Chaos!

Well yes - already crying and going to run complain mom * sigh * ... - ironically replied the girl.

-What Else?! - Do not laugh incessantly asked the demon.

-I see That sense of humor in you no, yo, - said the girl.

-How did you call me?! ... - Asked shocked by these words Ur Aganor.

The fact is that for the giant demon word "yo" (in the sense of a small demon) was a great insult. Anyway, that mighty dragon lizard call or lions - little kitten. Ur-Aganor was overwhelmed terrible rage. Now he wanted to destroy everything in its path:

-This Is a yo I?! YES you even understand what GIANT difference between me and these small insects, which Urgash-sama UNDER ONE with his paw can fit them in quantities of 100 pieces ?! I'll show you who the hell out and who is the MASTER OF THE ABYSS, La RAMAARA !

Soon Ur Aganor pulled out his giant sword. Melee weapon was so huge that could easily break through the walls of several floors, just relying on them. Waving his sword, the demon easily demolished half-floor, where the battle, after which the wave, which is formed by blow, struck right at the small of Quincy. Fortunately, the girl quickly use hёrinkyaku and dodged a powerful surge of poor pitiful remains of the walls and floor. True little bit Quincy injured his left hand. Not much, but still it hurt. Looking at the slightly panicked Quincy, Ur-Aganor laughed:

-And You're lucky, since I can stand unsurpassed shock after my sword! But once I was able to inflict heavy damage so you just wave from my attack ... SOMETHING YOU COULD I smudge, if you can not dodge !

-But Still I ducked and escaped with only a couple-three scratches - the girl said.

-And You, see the patient!

-I Is not on itself felt * sigh * ...

Hmm ... Are you interesting opponent, La ramaara! Perhaps the strongest after the first dragon and others like her! But do not think this will help you to overcome ME ! I will destroy you just as you destroyed that Stern Ritter!

After these words, Ur-Aganor again attacked. Now with even greater force than last time. But the girl was a backup plan. Knowing that the demon attacks stronger than the last time, has created a small Quincy mechepodobny crossbow and fired from reyatsu:

-HAYLING Pfeil !

Crossbow, sword shot small but powerful arrow of spiritual particles that hit right in the demon sword, so the attack was unsuccessful.

-How So? ... - Ur Aganor surprised.

-We Are stronger than all the other Quincy. We - No branch.

-Do Not see any difference in your branches.

-And Do not. You do not understand.

-And Me what difference who you are?

-Maybe You're interested. I'm not a man ...

-I Posted!

-But ... You even can not imagine who I am ...

-Let's See ... JUST PETTY GIRL-Queens who constantly get in the way ! Quincy is no longer PEOPLE !

-Okay. Enough talk. Now my turn, demon!

Soon the girl again fired discharge of sword-crossbow. Dart hit the demon's hand, from which he growled loudly:

-Ah you! ...

Throwing his giant sword, Ur-Aganor started attacking the girl in the melee. Knowing that the protection of the enemy is powerful enough for what would withstand powerful Heilingen Pfeil, a girl aiming a demon in his hands, that would block his punches. Soon, using the puffs of smoke from the blows Ur Aganora girl managed to escape:

"We need to take a breath before the giant did not come ..."

At this time, Ur-Aganor began to look around around for his opponent:

"Damn it! Where is she ?!"

Soon the demon began to concentrate its reyatsu around. It was so powerful that the air gets incredibly heavy, and it was very difficult to move.

-Now You just can not hide from me, La Ramaara!

After that, the demon spotted the smoke shadow of his enemy. Picking up his huge sword, Ur-Aganor attacked his goal:

-Now YOU JUST END, La RAMAARA !

But then something happened that really surprised demon. His sword attack was easily parried, and the sword was partially broken. On a powerful and muscular body of a giant demon appeared long wound:

"What did she do ?!"

It soon became clear that the wound is deep enough, and blood spurted from it. Soon explosion that great giant pushed a few meters. Quickly recovering himself, surprised daemon already boiled with rage:

-What You do this ?!

-True Stern Ritter, - said the girl - Stern Ritter V, "The Vanishing", Kisaara Ashanioji.

Reversed Universe Chapter 14 - Monster girl

-Vanishing? ...

Ur-Aganor was shocked. Little Quincy now dare more and Stern Ritter named. Plus, it easily withstands his punches. Now its even more worried about her font that she just called:

-You Said, "The Fighter"? ...

-What ?, - The girl replied.

-Your Team - well, just a field of miracles !, - said the demon. -One, who defeated Gizelle proved Wyvern and silver-haired swordsman turned dragon of lightning. You do not hide here happens Primal dragon?

-Can And hide - the girl said.

-Ok ... Urgash-sama will be very happy !

-Perhaps. But ... I've heard that once he lost ...

-NOT Recalls THIS ! - roared Ur Aganor.

-What's Wrong with that ?, - the girl asked. - He's alive yet ...

-For Urgash-sama is a defeat - a complete failure! You have no idea WHAT Urgash Samaan feelings after their rout !

-Bad for You ... - said the girl - but what happened to me once ... not comparable to anything else ...

-In What sense it ?, - asked the demon.

-As Bad ... - answered Kisaara - even in a nightmare you will not see ...

-Worse that Nightmare? ... What nonsense ?!

-It isn't No nonsense ...

-What Are you ?!

-Oh how I had to live in the past ... This is the nightmare that I experienced myself!

-So Fine and has been through hell? You're not kidding, La Ramaara?

-NO! I ... since childhood, was on the verge of death ... I ... monsters who all wanted to manipulate ... exploit ... And ... I always wanted to grow up like any kid! And they ... almost robbed me of childhood!

-How Tragic ... then I shall deliver you from these memories, since they are so hurt you, La RAMAARA !

-Do Not allow it! I went through all this hell where I die a thousand times for the sake of what these barbarians would have felt the force of this to me! Let me show you what is a creature that has passed through a true hell!

flashback

"A world where war does not stop ... A world where everyone went crazy in search of the invincible power ... A world where people turn into monsters, destroying everything in its path ... And this world - or rather, a planet called Terra or the Earth ... This world ... which seems so quiet and calm ... drowned in the depths of madness, of war and blood. There are few places in the world remains peaceful abodes for its people ... But they want to absorb these madmen their actions ... And it is in such a place surrounded by barbarians, and I was born ... Kisaara girl having forces blue-eyed dragon. Or rather - Blue-eyes dragon, which is hidden under the human form ... "

Little girl sitting under a small tree and considered something in his hands. On the face it was clear that it is something disturbing. And very much. It felt as if someone had a girl and she pursued hiding from prying eyes. Or from his pursuer. Or from his pursuers. Suddenly he heard someone's voice and quick steps. The girl became agitated and more squeezed in the hands of the pendant. Suddenly sounded someone shouts:

-She Must be here somewhere!

-But Where, of the great commander?

-Somewhere Next! I feel her presence!

-You Are sure of that?

-Yes! My gut feeling has never before did not let me! So, here it is I will not fail.

-You Just-exactly sure?

-Yes! We'll kill the girl and make this monster our powerful weapon!

-YES It also KILL US ALL, of the great commander!

-There Is a way to keep this monster!

-And What is that?

-There Is the so-called blue-eyed Cards.

-Map ... Whom?

-of the Blue-eyes. The name of the dragon, which moved into this little girl.

-MOVED ?!

-Well yes ... Obviously an evil spirit or demon dragon. At least it is just sitting there. And when the tank is dead, the monster leaves it - no need to live in the lifeless body. And now - to the point. Or rather - to the story that represent these maps. Listen carefully and do not interrupt!

-So Precisely, of the great commander!

-So Listen, my guards! These cards are not easy to control the power of the beast: for that instill in the child. Each of these holds a piece of his soul, and so there is this control. Whoever gets them all 3, be able to control this dragon ... and become stronger on this earth ! and while I distract his attention, you will find all 3 cards! And will become the main thing here ! But ... Some one of you ...

-Do You want to ...

-Yes. But on the other we can not. Okay! You go in search of those cards (and they must be close!), And I'll get this girl and monster! So hurry up!

-Yes! We're going!

Soldiers barbarians left this place, and their commander was coming to the place where the girl was.

"He found me!" - Thought the little girl crying.

-Now I know where you lodge the monster !, - said the commander.

The man drew his sword with a very sharp point. Swung, already jumping on the tree under which sat a girl. (A sword was powerful enough that it would cut)

-Farewell, Babe !

Suddenly he heard the heart-rending cries. A chest something very sore. Particularly strongly. If it someone drilled a hole. He looked at the spot where she was to be a little girl, but there he saw a huge and terrifying and beautiful white dragon. And in his chest - a bleeding hole.

-Damn ...

These were the last words of the commander of group of barbarians. And after them before the feet of the dragon corpse.

Reversed Universe Chapter 15 - Monster girl(2part)

-Damn ...

Lifeless body with a hole in his chest fell to the ground in front of the snow-white blue-eyed dragon, from the mouth of the smoke that emanates from the released charge. Lizard stared at the corpse of a barbarian that was lying in a pool of blood, and then gave a loud roar:

"ГРАААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААРРРРРРРРРРРРРРР!"

Soon the dragon disappeared. As if evaporated. Soon killed by barbarians came a few other people. Standing next to the corpse, a group of people arrived and started a very exciting very long conversation about the slain warriors:

-His Apparently killed recently ...

-I Do not think ... The wound is fresh from the hole ... And the smoke seen ...

-Steam ?!

-By Apparently is it's paws business ...

\- It ...

-Yeah ... It did none other than the White Dragon.

-You So sure?

-yeah ... I think we need to find it!

-You Are right ... But ...

-But What?

-Who Gets hold of his strength, and he will become Emperor of this world!

-You're so sure that it will be you?

-Right! I've been to this anxious!

-Okay. But do not complain if I kill you before you reach it!

-Even See who will kill! Now I'll go in search of the dragon! And it will be mine!ХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХААХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА!

Soon came the quiet voice of the little girl:

-Idiot ...

Barbarian turned:

-What ?!

Before him he saw a little blond girl. She was dressed in a long, snow-white dress to the ground, her eyes shining with heavenly radiance and her baby smile erases all negative emotions and memories. Seeing the barbarian girl agitated, and her radiant and friendly smile vanished from her sweet, smooth and pretty face. Her eyes widened with fear, and her heart beat faster:

-Well ... I was just passing by ...

-Ah you're fine! ... - Barbarian angry and attacked the girl.

-Stop !, - baby cried - Please stop !

-Late, Girl! In this world, we are all going to die sooner or later! And so we are constantly killing each other ! You would not understand !

-I Do not want to kill anyone ! - cried the girl.

Value barbarian sword touch the girls, when it swept the clouds with lightning. The girl's body completely disappeared from the eyes of the barbarians.

-What Is it?! - Shouted the frightened soldier.

-Don't Be ... - said the other barbarians.

Soon, the clouds disappeared and instead of blonde blue-eyed girl was snow white dragon.

-This Is it ... - Varvara.

-Blue-eyes ... - Said the warrior who attacked the girl. -KEEP It! This is our chance!

-RIGHT ! - Cried the other, - attack the dragon!

Barbarians attacked eyed bunch. But the lizard was slick and his heavy tail has hit the soldiers dropping from a great distance. Some of them have not survived and died with broken bones from the dragon's tail. Another took about five minutes, which would rise again and continue the fight. But the forces were unequal. Osvirepevshy dragon shot several charges in the barbarians, just hit them in the heart. Exactly one minute later, all those who wanted to subdue the dragon was dead. beam struck in the heart or break his absolutely all their bones after hitting the tail. Dragon involuntarily snorted, pushed off the hind legs off the ground and flew away, leaving a few dead soldiers barbarians ... It can be said that the death of the clutches of the white lizard was payback for their many sins.

center **POV Kisaara / b / center**

 **"I'm a monster ... This dragon ... I do not call it ... Not when I wanted to, not when I could die ... I have the dragon who killed plenty of barbarians who are mad enough that the daily deaths contractions became part of their lives ... I hated death ... I hated to kill ... I hate to be someone's servant ... And so ... I always went in the guise of an innocent little girl ... But ... actually I'm still a little light-hearted girl ... and I, like every other kid, I have the right to a normal childhood ... I do not care, I'm a dragon, not a man! I'm still the same as all the kids! But I always had to strip myself of all these warriors barbarians! every day, every hour, every minute, every second! I do not want to be a monster! Luckily, now I'm not just a clean Quincy! now I - Member Askhaniodzhi family! I took myself True Stern Ritter and now I - one of them! now no one dares to dictate terms to me in my life! now I will no longer monster-killer! For now I - White Knight! "**

 **center** **POV Kisaara - end / b / center**

 **-Quincy Foltenshtig!**

 **-FOLTENSHTIG?! - Shouted Ur Aganor.**

 **The girl's body was closed white pillar that was very different from what appeared on activation Folteshtig other Quincy. Instead of a six-pointed edges on the top was something like a sword hilt. And he was a pillar of dark color. slightly shining white. Soon he crashed and girls on the site was already dark snow-white lizard.**

 **-So That's what your true form, La Ramaara ...**

 **Yeah ... - said the girl, - verily, I!**

 **-And You do, La Ramaara! You really looks strong!**

 **Less than a second, as the demon threw a heavy blow for several kilometers. Because of their size Ur Aganor during his flight with his body destroyed dozens of buildings standing in his way. The demon was shocked and furious:**

 **-How Is it possible? ... I ... Demon of the Abyss Legion Urgash-sama! I CAN NOT LOSE SOME wench !**

 **Soon thundered charge. Only an increase in the maximum protection to save the demon of death, although still sore from the attack remained, which he roared:**

 **"** **АААААААААААААААААААААААААААААХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГ** **!"**

 **He unsuccessfully attacked lizard - she easily dodge any attack the demon.**

 **-I Can not lose ! - yelled Ur Aganor.**

 **-You're so sure ?, - asked Kisaara.**

 **-Yes! For the sake of the Lord Urgash I'm ready for anything! I can not ...**

 **Soon the demon saw the light pentagram under his feet. At its ends were light poles.**

 **-Just do not tell me that it's ...**

 **-Yeah ... - answered Kisaara - it Sprenger.**

 **-But ... - shouted demon - Uryu Ishida ... only can use it!**

 **-You're right, - said Kisaara - but I am too.**

 **-But How ?!**

 **-This I invented it. And only I can use it in full force! Farewell to Ur-Aganor!**

 **-Noooooooooooooooo ! - Yelled Ur Aganor.**

 **Soon splash sounded strong and reyatsu Kisaara again took human form. Ur-Aganor was almost completely destroyed ...**

Reversed Universe Chapter 16 - Winter cherry

-Ur-Ganor dead mean? ...

Juga Bach sat on his throne and calm eyes watching fights that took place at the bottom. It is still worried about the feeling that soon all will turn upside down. Soon, he again sat on his throne and continued his dream. At this time Hashvalt with someone talking:

-All Goes according to plan.

-Glad to hear - said a woman's voice - and how things are going with Juga?

-So Far way. But ... Everything is going just the way you want, my lady ...

-By The way - and he does not know about this plan?

-No. I do everything so that he did not suspect anything.

-This Is great. But still ... Yugram-kun, be careful!

-Obeschayu, My lady, - said Hashvalt. Soon, he went to his room that would prepare for future struggles ...

-Rukia And Renji right? ...

Byakuya stood near the place where he was almost killed by As Nodt. Almost dying at his hands during the first invasion of Quincy, Byakuya recovered and trained hard in the palaces of kings that would get new powers to protect the public shower. But ... What is disturbing and at the same time familiar and pleasant feeling haunted him. But then:

-You're Kuchiki Byakuya, right?

Long-haired brunette turned. Behind was a certain woman, whose appearance was completely hidden under his cloak. Because of the sleeves a little peeping blue claws.

-Who are you ?, - asked Byakuya.

-I One whom you do not know, but at the same time you know.

-How Does it mean?

-You And do not ... Because you can not do anything to stop.

-Alarmed stranger Byakuya unsheathed zanpacto:

-Color, Senbonzakura!

Soon blade zanpakto turned into a variety of cherry blossoms, which shone brightly in the fall of light on them. Soon they quickly scattered around and team owner stranger attacked with great speed, but ...

-Color, Senbonzakura!

Petals zanpakto were swiftly shot down by the released weapon, which plunged into a deep Byakuyu shock. He could not even imagine that someone would imitate his spiritual sword so even with such precision:

What's this all mean?

-What Are you, Kuchiki Byakuya?

-How Do you zanpakto my ability? Who are you all this ?!

-I Told you, Kuchiki Byakuya ... I am the one whom you know, and the one whom you do not know.

What do these words mean?

'I'll try to get you to remember everything.

-remember what That?

-Soon You will understand everything. And now ... Unleash the power of which I hid 5,000 years! Bankai ! Senbonzakura Mugen Zeta!

Byakuya decided not to delay (even though he was in deep shock by what he heard):

-BANKAI ! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Soon fell out of their spin tons of rose petals-blades. Tiny blades collided with each other, creating a cloud of dust, and that cloud is quickly closed both. The sound of the blades was so loud that my ears were ringing unbearable. But the participants of the battle did not dare to stop the attack.

-You're not poorly kept, the stranger, - said Byakuya.

-You Also did not disappoint, Kuchiki Byakuya !, - she replied - and you - the perfect opponent for what would have satisfied me the most in its true power.

-TRUE Power? And that means 5000 years?

A woman in a raincoat thought, but wait for a response Byakuya did not last long:

-On Over five millennium I was imprisoned together with our enemies. The truth is I was released Bagram-dono. I forcefully no different, although nothing could surpass my defense. Yes - that I trained Tendzhiro Kirindzhi healing techniques, and yes - that I -first captain of the fourth unit Gotei 13. To be exact - Ancient Gotei 13.

-Drevny ... Gotei 13?

-Yes. Gotei 13 existed long before he was born Yamamoto Genryusay Shigekuni. Even before the squad was formed Zero. Namely - about 10,000 years ago, although this number is inaccurate. Our first general Gotha was 13 Bagram Ryuro. And we were known as the Guardians Favorites. Soon Gotei 13 split and get dark Gotei 13. We have been with them a long war, and of course, we were stronger. The difference is small, but still it was, it was.

-You Want to say that the Gotei 13 had two links?

-RIGHT, Kuchiki Byakuya.

-OK. Hence, the Gotei, now, is that half of that was for good?

-Yes. But here's your trio of traitors ...

-I know ... but ... you thanks to their chatter fell into my trap.

Soon the enemy Byakuya is surrounded by many petals, blades Senbonzakury Kageyoshi.

-When Did you?

-During Lectures on history - said the proud Byakuya - until you talked about the split, I surround you with petals Senbonzakury. Sorry, but you can not get out of this prison. Goodbye.

Enough interesting ability, laughing replied the stranger.

-What ?!

The stranger stood before the fallen petals Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, holding one of them. Soon she promptly attacked Byakuyu:

-Now My turn.

Soon the sleeves were claws, suspiciously similar to a dragon. And for some reason painfully familiar Byakuya:

-Don't Be! You ...

-Right. Long time no see, Kuchiki Byakuya. Sorry, but we have to go on an exciting long journey. And most importantly: do not miss his comrades. Everything will be fine. And I'm sorry that I had to send you personally and in the first place.

Soon broke flash, hiding in itself Byakuya and stranger. Now they are gone and no one felt neither their presence nor their reyatsu.

Reversed Universe Chapter 17 - I won't die by this

-Kuchiki-Taicho ...

-Borrow ...

Renji and Rukia noticed that reyatsu Byakuya disappeared. And they saw the flash directed at the enemy. What is most surprising is the fact that his opponent reyatsu also disappeared.

-Borrow !

Rukia could not restrain. She quickly ran towards the place where the battle was just. Unfortunately, neither Byakuya nor his opponent, was not there.

"What happened? ..."

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice detachment Lieutenant 13:

-Rukia!

Alarmed Renji with all the dope fled to the brunette. His face was very terrible grimace:

-Where Kuchiki-Taichi?

-I Do not know ... - Rukia said - but I do not feel it reyatsu ...

-Is he? ...

-I Do not think ... Brother could not die!

-Rukiya, I am also sure, but unfortunately reyatsu Kuchiki-Taichi impossible to smell. Let's hope that he is right.

-Okay!

Rukia and Renji soon left the place where they were. But at this moment behind them someone was watching from the side, nervously adjusting his mask:

-Kuchiki Rukia ... Interestingly enough ... but Sode no Shirayuki ... Hakka no Togame ... but I would love to have met her ...

Soon the stranger left the place, after which it became empty. Once this place left these three, suspicious smoke appeared around the buildings. But suddenly somewhere nearby severe explosion. Powerful enough that would raise above the ground great balls of smoke. Was also heard a very loud roar. So loud that the buildings within a radius of about 2 kilometers immediately destroyed  
in contact with them, the ultrasonic waves.

-I Can not die ! !

Ur-Aganor was standing on the ruins of earlier buildings. The demon lost his left arm, head quarters and both horns. Both legs were badly damaged by explosion, and on the chest and back adorned with huge scars:

-I - "Adapt", the one who never perish at any circumstances! And no matter what weapon you use against me! All your abilities - nothing! And soon I will erase you from the face of the earth, dragon-Quincy! Quincy FOLTENSHTIG !

Soon the body was Ur-Aganora surround clusters of dark-red energy, which primarily covers the parts that were damaged in the attack Kisaary. Soon, instead of a giant demon stood in armor. He was the size of Kisaaru, and in his left hand holding a sword. Less than before:

-Here You and Got Game, baby !, - called Ur-Aganor - time to end our game with you!

Soon Ur Aganor pounced on the dragon, waving his sword. Fortunately, Kisaara time gripped the blade teeth, then waved her head that would throw the demon side. He immediately got up after the fall and again attacked the dragon. Lizard using reyatsu created in the left front paw a sword and reflected the impact of Ur-Aganor, which is slightly cracked:

-And You strong ... - said Ur-Aganor - less from you, and I did not expect to be honest.

-Not Worth - said Kisaara - I and so all on tenterhooks since early childhood.

I wonder ... You're a very good opponent. But what is the essence of Purity Quincy? I thought that there was only Gemisht and Echt.

-This Is not something, and not another.

-In What way?

-B Direct. Clean Quincy appeared long before the birth of the Juga Bach.

-Oh Really?

-You, Quincies, think of the South Bach created all embryos Quincy?

-And Who else ?!

-The Universe. Nothing can exist without the consent of the universe. For the universe - that's all. And we, the founders of Clean Queens and all of this kind - nothing else like it will. The rays of the universe. And the first one who gave all living creatures concept of hope.

-What Kind of nonsense are you talking about? ...

It's not nonsense. This is - the truth.

-show Me!

-Okay. Only here ... If I do, you will die very quickly ...

-You So sure ?! Forgot about my ability ?!

-No. I know about it.

-Then Why have You underestimate me ?! Ready - NOW I use my strong ability ! RAY insurmountable DESTRUCTION ! !

Kisaara opened mouth, which was formed from the white shining beam. Soon she shot:

White Rays of Hope!

Soon the two attacks collided. They were so powerful that between opponents formed a dome that completely wiped out all nearby located buildings, leaving them only dust.

"So that's it? ... Mr Urgash, because you trust me? ... I'll probably leave you ... Forever ... Clean Quincy - a good opponent ... and incredibly strong ... I really want win, but ... The forces apparently unequal ... I wish you good luck ... Please do not let us down, Mr. Urgash ... And ... Goodbye ... Goodbye forever ... And let all your cherished dreams come true as soon as possible ... Good-bye ... "

Soon the white beam beat dark red and crashed straight into the demon's chest, breaking through it. Even the armor could not hold back kick. Prostrate Ur Aganor still could not resist, but, unfortunately, these were his last moments of life:

-You ... Won ... You're too strong for me ...

Soon the body of Ur-Aganor was literally crumble. And together with the armor:

-I Summed Urgash Lord ... He was hoping to me, and I lost ... What an irony ... And I wanted to win ...

-You Do not lose on this - said Kisaara.

-And Why not? ...

-Your Soul.

-shower? ...

-Yes I Am. Or rather - your spirit. Warrior spirit.

-And What? ...

-He Has dried up. Your desire to win has lost the desire to be worthy of your master.

-Will ... Be worthy of my lord? ...

-Yes I Am. And this - the main reason for your failure, Ur-Aganor. However, you were a good opponent.

-The Truth? ...

-Yes I Am. It was a great fight. The most exciting of my life.

Soon Kisaara reiterated in person:

-And, Of course, I will never forget him. And never forget you.

-The Truth? ...

-The Truth. Thank you so much. Now I am sure that I am not weak ...

-And You, too ... thanks ...

-for What?

-this Is that because of this battle ... I realized that I needed someone ... ...

-Yes please! Do not need thanks.

Yeah, well ... I am now a corpse ... Yes - I demon but as a creature, I am very educated ... Farewell Kisaara Askhaniodzhi ... And good luck to you all ...

Soon Ur Aganor closed his eyes and from nothing else left. Kisaara, smiling through her tears, she said:

-Good bie, Ur-Aganor ... Rest in peace ...

Reversed Universe Chapter 18 - Prncess' Barrettess

And at the same time in Hueko Mundo ...

-Sado-Kun !

What happened, Inoue? - Asked Yasutora seeing tired of running around a friend.

-He Is nowhere!

-Who Do not?

-Remember Each Urahara-san spoke of a certain stone, which can be found in Hueko Mundo?

-Yes, but are you sure that this friend Urhary do not deceive us?

-If He trusts Urahara-san, we have nothing to fear, Sado-kun.

-Okay. But please be careful.

-Okay!

With these words, Sado went into the tent, and Inoue, "armed with" a device for communication, went in search of stone Yin Yang:

"Where could he be? ..."

Searches Inoue decided to start near the tent - so Sado is not particularly worried. As decided to use a shovel Shield three links (and of course she had as many as half an hour away to persuade feechek help her in this way). Break all within 10 meters from the tent with approximately the same depth, tired fairy barely able to fly through the whole completely ditch. Unfortunately for them (and for trouble Inoue), there was nothing:

-You Head to think ALL BEFORE we are asked to do such a thing?! - Asked the fairies.

-Excuse me please ... - Sorry Orihime.

-We Always forgive, but MORE THAT WOULD BE SUCH WAS NOT !, - said the fairy.

Yet they have dug a huge ditch and returned to the pins.

Inoue, just tired of such searches, fell to the sand. Sado, oddly enough, I ran out of the tent, how to find out where it was so much noise:

-What Happened, Inoue?

-Yeah so ... Nothing ...

-Don't Be afraid to tell the truth.

-Yes I was saying - it's OK. It's just ... I'm a little too far ...

-I see ... Do you remember the temple, where we were sent to study Urahara-san?

-Well, yes ...

-Can You try to look there?

-are You sure?

-And Why not?

-Is Quincy did not destroy it? ...

-Maybe And yes, but we're not all examined. Suddenly there was something left?

-Fair Enough! Wait for me here, Sado-kun!

-You sure that the right itself?

-Yes I Am. Do not worry about me!

-Okay. But let me know if you and I happen to trouble!

-Okay!

And with that, Inoue went to the side of an ancient temple. Oddly enough, the place was pretty quiet. Only small empty crawled under my feet. However, a very strong wind rose and a lot of sand flew directly in the face. But that did not stop Inoue, who despite the loneliness of traveling and strong winds, which could easily turn into a hurricane, was not afraid to continue their journey to the ruins in search of stone Yin Yang:

"I'll do as I asked each Urahara-san ..."

Soon Inoue still get to the temple. Unfortunately, the path was long enough, and the red-haired girl decided to sit on the step and take a breath. Of course she was hungry, and so quickly got out of her purse and began to eat the sandwich:

"How delicious! Yum-yum-yum!"

Inoue relax while enjoying a snack. Soon the wind ceased, and the girl became calmer. In any case, Inoue decided to dial someone who called himself as a friend Urahara - in conversation, he gave her his own room. Send beeps, but no one answered,

"Okay, call you back later ..."

A few minutes later she got up and went inside. Fortunately, Inoue guessed to bring a flashlight, and she could be sure she had nothing to fear, and the dangers of it, too, will know in advance using a light source. Inside were many small empty, and all the walls and floor were in the dust, which is why it is constantly sneezing:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Her sneeze, of course, scared all empty, close to her. Some of them were like bats, slightly frightened Inoue, who almost dropped to the floor lamp. Translated spirit and focus, she went on:

"I wonder ... Where is the stone? ..."

Soon Inoue went into a long corridor. The flashlight can be switched off - everywhere burning torches, and in the end it was very bright, because of what the girl's eyes narrowed slightly. Fortunately, it is still able to continue their way along the corridor.

"I wonder ... Why is there so bright? ..."

On the walls of the empty slept like bats. There was virtually no dust - as if someone here recently cleaned.

"Wow, how can we clean ..."

Inoue was very happy so clean, although there was a bit scary, so she decided to go for a run along the corridor until you reach the end. Ran into the room at the end of the corridor, Orihime saw a round altar, which was a small and rather strange black-and-white stone:

"What a beauty ..."

It turned out that the same light source stone was in a room. Inoue came to the stone closer and touched him. The stone was cold, but smooth and pleasant to the touch. He showed both innocent energy:

"Is this the same stone Yin Yang? ..."

Inoue decided to pick up a stone. Yet it was easy, and she gently squeezed his hand. However, the radiance stopped and Inoue again had to get a flashlight - it also torches extinguished after the kidnapping of an artifact:

"I should not have it, probably did ..."

Not letting the artifact out of hand, Inoue ran with all speed through the corridor to the door.

"That would be faster to get ..."

The only source of light remained flashlight, which greatly frightened girl:

"It seems there is a protective system ... So I got ..."

Fortunately, Inoue choose the right way to escape, so that was not too much danger. True soon began to get out huge empty:

"АААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА!"

After 30 minutes, Inoue still came out of the temple, but here are five giant empty pursued after her. Inoue did not lose her and took the phone to make a call to that same friend Urahara, who instructed her to this thing:

"Come on ... Answer me!"

But no, unfortunately, did not answer.

"Try again!"

But the second attempt was futile.

"One more time!"

But the third was a failure.

"What happened? ..."

Inoue started to worry, but quickly ran to the tent, where she waited for Sado. 20 minutes - and the tent was already a hundred meters.

-INOUE ! - Called Sado - rock with you?

Yes, Sado-kun ! - Inoue said, - I have it !

-Why Is for you a whole army of empty ?!

-They Defenders!

-What ?!

-They Were cleaned artifact from intruders !

-GRANDA ...

Stowe ! I'll do it myself!

-Do Not do anything stupid, Inoue!

Shortly towards Sado and Inoue loomed gigantic sand waves. Soon Inoue cried:

-SATEN KINSHUN !

But the board did not appear. But there was a discharge that suddenly turned into nothing as empty and sand waves. Near Inoue and Sado noticed open Garganta, where with great speed that it flew forward. Inoue soon discovered that her hair does not have pins. But all 6 fairies hovering above the ground, bending his knees in front than:

-INOUE, BACK !

Fairies she said:

-Hello, Hero-sama.

Inoue turned around and saw behind the shining white wyvern. Looking at her with his blue eyes, the dragon said:

-Inoue Orihime. I am glad that I was able to count on you. I came to help you learn the true meaning of hairpins Six Links ...

Reversed Universe Chapter 19 - Secret of the 6 End

Inoue and Sado were shocked. In front of them was a white shining Wyverns, looked at them with his bright blue eyes. His eyes were calm, but still frightened by its grandeur. Soon Wyverns went on to say:

-You Do know why I have instructed you this thing, Inoue Orihime?

-No ...

-Ok ... Pity that Urahara had already left Hueko Mundo - he could well control the search ...

-You True friend Urahara-san ...? - Asked Sado.

-Do Not say, but we are good friends, - said Wyvern - but you can trust me.

-What do you want from Inoue?

-Teach her.

-What Did it?

-True Force.

Inoue was in shock - unless she could she expect such words from the dragon?

-And What is this true power do I have?

-True Force Souten Kinsun.

Inoue was in shock. She never thought that her abilities are strong enough. But judging by the tone, Wyvern was not joking. Soon, he continued:

-Sado Yasutora. Please wait here.

-Why can not I go?

-It Applies only to Inoue Orihime. I personally taught her to use the full potential of its flower six links.

\- it will be all right?

-I am sure for Hundred percents guarantee that yes. So do not worry. She'll be back safe and sound.

-You Know for sure?

-Yes I Am. Before that I had never done this.

Then the Wyvern turned to Inoue. She was worried that it might be expected, but at the same time to be happy and willing to learn new things quickly. She smiled and looked at the dragon was completely ready. After a few moments Wyvern said:

-Are You Ready, Inoue Orihime?

-Yes I Do!

-Okay. Then go!

Soon Wyvern opened another Garganta and entered it. Behind him came Inoue. Of course, Sado was worried about his girlfriend - coming closer to the portal, he decided to exchange a few words of farewell. Of course, the White Wyvern had nothing against:

-I Will wait.

Sado and Inoue went to put his hand on her shoulder. In his eyes was visible emotion and concern for her friend. Because of nerves Sado has not been able to squeeze out a word. Yet after a few seconds, he still managed to:

-Keep Yourself Inoue.

-Yeah, do not worry you! * Giggles * Since sensei says such things, it means nothing to worry about.

-But Still, be careful, okay?

'I'll try, Sado-kun!

-Proschay. And good to listen to his mentor!

-I'll Try! Bye! * Waving *

Soon Garganta closed and disappeared. Sado was itself in the midst of a vast desert next to the tent. The wind died down, and the next was not a single empty. Sado reshyl wait girlfriend in the tent - at least it has something to do during her absence:

"Hopefully, it will be all right ..."

Sado has not noticed, I fell asleep after leaving the tent ...

-Amazing!

Inoue was flying in an interdimensional corridor after Wyvern on the shield of the three units. It hit the essence of her new mentor and a manifestation of his power. Since the dragon was bright, he was very much shine. But thanks to the dark space, she could not squinting. Of course, curiosity did not leave Inoue for a moment. She could not resist that would start shipping Wyvern whole bunch of questions:

-And Where are we going?

-In Dimension where I'll train you.

-Where Is it? Or we'll be right here?

-No. This is a separate dimension.

-And Where is it?

-Wait a Bit.

Soon Inoue struck shock:

-Oh! I forgot something!

-Something Wrong?

-Sorry For the question ... What's your name? ...

-Hero.

-A?

-Something Wrong?

-No ... It's all right * laughs * friendly. Just the name you have unusual. Sorry if offended ...

-Yeah okay. Trivia. Oh yeah, by the way ...

-Something Wrong?

-We Are already in place.

Soon Hero Inoue and found ourselves in the place where it was much lighter than in other places of the corridor. Because of this you may have noticed a hole leading into another dimension. This phenomenon was very surprised Inoue:

-Do Yourself! I never thought that it happens!

-You're Not you see this, - said the hero - this Universe is fraught with many other wonderful things.

-Well, well, well ...

Inoue and Hero entered the hole. Soon Shield cleared three links, and Inoue entered the ground. The external dimension reminded Pavilion - it was light-dark, and on each side stood the column. True dome was absent.

-Beautiful ...

-Glad that you like. It is ideal for training. Especially for your abilities.

-And This measurement is called?

-Pavilon of Eternal Sunshine. Specifically to create a clean Quincy dimension.

-A Than pure Quincy differ from ordinary?

-Many Anything. First, Clean Quincy mostly dragons with incredibly pure soul. Quincy first appeared long before the birth of the Emperor.

-And When?

-I Think about 250-million years.

-So Long?

-Yes I Am. Quincy - an ancient race, which was originally formed as group beings possess the ability to drive reyatsu. But after a while fanatical talents began to hunt for the representatives of those who have not been Quincy. They wanted to prove to everyone his superiority.

-And How many victims there?

-There Are Many. Very much.

-But why then do you not stop them?

-We Could not convince them otherwise. But the souls of the victims have not disappeared - we gave them refuge in another dimension.

-And In what?

-Unfortunately, I can not say that ... But you should not worry. Well ... Let's start the training!

-And Where do we start?

-Summon All 6 links.

-All ?!

-All.

-Okay.

Soon Inoue activate their pins and 6 fairies appeared before Inoue and Hero?

-You Calling us?

-Yes I Am. Prosme on the Hero-kun.

-Okay. What should I do?

-Well ...

-Make 2 shield three links - said the hero.

-Okay, - said Inoue - Solid three links!

Soon fairies flew to form 2 triangular shield.

-And Now what? ...

Soon one of the panels covered Inoue. The second attack her:

-what Happens? ...

-Training Started - said hero. First exercize - check shield strength.


End file.
